Why I Hate The Rain
by Magical Blazze
Summary: Rain, rain go away I don't want you to come back any day. You have ruin my day, shut down the sun, and now you have taking the girl I love away. The rain is lucky I can't hurt him, but it doesn't mean I can't hate it until he lets her go. BoomerxMiyako/BubblesxTakaai Boomer's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Why I Hate The Rain**

At first I never knew why I hated the rain; it's suppose to mean cleansing, it taking away the darkness, and make way for new things. But, now I know why I hate it so much; it's because of him, Takaaki Ayagai. I'm sure you are wondering how I came to hate a sick boy like him and I will tell you.

See I kind of have a small crush on the blue Puff Z of the Powerpuff Girls Z. Bubbles was like the sunshine that could chase that horrible rain away and I liked her for it. It was like her gift to me and she would never know because I had to act like bad boy I was born to be. She was older than me, but age didn't really matter to me; no age was just another door that I had to get through to get to her. When I fought with her it brought a little excitement to my daily life of being the villain I was suppose to be. Now, that I think about it, it was the only thing I'd looked forward to when my brothers and I went out into the city. Her and her teams members say a few things to us, we attack them, they would be grossed out, and we would run away as they chased after us; usually ending with us flying in the air. This when on day after day after day with my feelings for her getting bigger and bigger and bigger. I wanted to tell someone about it, but who would I tell? Butch? Brick? Mama? That would be the stupidest thing I would ever do, so I kept quiet sitting around with my thoughts.

One day with one of our little fights with the Powerpuff Z, Brick decided for us to separate to throw them off guard. I skated away into alley and wouldn't you guess it, a dead end stopped me from getting away from my little crush. I turned around to look at her and she was smiling; smiling at me as if I didn't just throw my earwax at her. "Stop smiling at me! This isn't funny!" I shouted at her backing into the wall hoping it would just disappear allow me to get away.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked letting the smile fall from her face as she landed a few inches in front of me.

"You're smiling because you caught me and want to beat the heck out of me. Well? Do it, I don't care." I said while closing my eyes waiting for the blast of bubble attacks. But, all I felt was a soft hand on my cheek and my eyes shot open.

"Boomer, I don't really want to hurt you…all I want is for you to be a good boy." she smiled that smile that made my heartbeat a mile a minute.

"I can't." I mumbled while she just patted my head and started floating above me.

"You can try." she said while flying away leaving a blue streak of light in her place.

"Try?" That word stuck with me from then on. I tried standing up to my brothers, I tried standing up to Mama, I tried making smart choices, and I tried to be good. My brothers were starting to see I was changing, they didn't like it. But, I wasn't going to let them break my spirit to try for her.

"She's not going to fall for you." Brick said to me one day out of the blue.

"What do you know?" I said while glaring at him coldly.

"I know you are just going to get hurt when you open your dumb eyes." he sighed while I threw a pillow at him to shut up.

"You know you are bad and she is good right?" Butch stated another day out of the blue.

"I can be good." I said while crossing my arms in frustration.

"We were born for bad energy Boomer, she knows that more than anyone." he groaned while I pushed him away telling him to shut up.

"I'm not listening to them." I would always repeat that to myself whenever they had to try to point out why I shouldn't like her. No, it wasn't like anymore it was love; I had really fallen for her. And I want to tell her. So, I got up and set out to find the blue Puff Z even if I didn't know where she lived or where she would be at this time of the day. I walked around the city seeing no sign of her and then I headed to the park which was the usually place my brothers and I would pick fights. When I got there I saw the place was empty which was quite unusual since there was always little kids laughing and running around having fun. I walked into the area looking around as a light breeze tickled my neck. I pulled up my collar more to keep the cold away while I felt heavy rain starting to fall.

"Run, Bubbles!"

"Was that…?" I asked while stopping in my tracks thinking I heard the voice of the pink Puff Z. Then I heard both my brothers' counterparts yelling for Bubbles to run as I took off to the voices. When I round the corner of a bush I saw frighten Bubbles standing in front of a lion-like monster with a powerful black aura. I was about to enter in to save her, but-

"No. I'm not running." Bubbles said while gripping her weapon as I watched in wonder at the sudden strength she had. "I definitely won't run. Because…the Taka-chan I like is someone who wouldn't run away."

"Taka-chan?" I whispered while hiding myself in the bushes to listening in. My mind was buzzing with the fact she said "like" and if she meant it in a strong way. I wanted to also figure out who was this guy that got her to become so willing to stand up in front of a monster alone.

"Me…not run…?" the monster groaned out. I was shocked that it could talk, but I was even more shocked that it said "me" as if it was the person that Bubbles was talking about. But that couldn't be…right?

"That's why, don't run from your sickness…don't turn your back, no matter how powerful the enemy is."

"I…I…Arruugh!" the monster screamed while its eyes turned more human like. "Miyako, I..I understand! I'll fight this sickness…so."

"I'll help." she smiled while spinning her wand around shouting out her attack. "Taka-chan, let's fight together."

"Did she say…?" I stared feeling a pain in my chest. I grabbed hold of the area and gritted my teeth to calm it down, but it seemed to just get worse as I stared at what was happening before me. In few short minutes the monster, trapped in the attack my counterpart make, turned into a normal boy as the bubbles flew up into the sky making the rain stop all together as if they were connected with each other. Bubbles took hold of his hand and my chest was burning now and it didn't help that my brothers' counterparts were talking about them as if they knew each other for a long time. "She couldn't like him." I mumbled to myself feeling the burning taking over my throat and my breath seemed to become shaky. I saw a drop of water fall into a puddle in front of me and I thought it was going to rain again until I felt water on my cheek.

That was the day I knew I could cry for her and it scared me that it might be worth nothing. I followed her more now watching from a safe distance and I found out who she really was. Miyako. Miyako Goutokuji. Her name means beautiful child and it fit her so nicely, but I could never say it to her. It wasn't because I was afraid too…well maybe a little; it was because she was always around that guy, Taka-chan. Takaaki. Takaaki Ayagai. About everyday she would visit him to make sure he wasn't lonely and he was glad for her company. And every time they were together it would rain from light drizzle to storms; it was like they were united. I hated it so much; not only because everyone saw them so happy, it was mainly because he couldn't see the real her.

When waiting one day at the hospital I noticed that Miyako walked slower and her head was hanging low as she made her way into place. Normally I would just go in the hospital and listening through the door, but I had to see what was going on with her. I climbed up the building to his window then stared at the happy smile that played against Miyako's face as she talked to him. But, that wasn't her normal smile and those sky blue eyes looked a shade darker than the ones I know. "How was your day, Miyako?" he asked.

"…It was fine nothing important going on." she giggled that sounded so fake.

"What's wrong with him?" I mumbled while watching the scene play out. Takaaki was selfish in my eyes not noticing when someone else was hurting inside. After Miyako left I walked with her instead of going home. She seemed to be dragging her feet and in a spilt second silence tears fell down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" I asked while she turned around stunned, from it being me or me asking her, I could careless. I just couldn't stand seeing her cry.

"I…I…you're a..Rowdyruff Boys." she mumbled as her tears stopped.

"So? I'm not going to hurt you; I just wanted to know why you were crying." I said while her body seemed to relax probably thinking I didn't know it was Bubbles before me.

"I'm not crying."

"Yeah, cause you stopped." I said while going up to her and wiping her face gently. She didn't stop me and she didn't back away, which I was surprised for. "Would you tell me?"

"You changed." Miyako mumbled which I choose to ignore, so she thought I didn't hear her. "It's really silly." I just stared at her not willing to leave until I got an answer. She sighed with a smile I recognized and said, "I lost my stuffed animal, Octi and I really miss him. He's always been with me and now he's…"

"It's ok." I said while hugging her close to me even if it was odd with our height differences. But, she laughed after awhile and hugged back which I was happy that I could help her.

"Thank you, I think that might help me become ok without him for a bit." Miyako smiled a true smile while I nodded then she went on her way home. When she was gone I searched for the stuffed animal until it was the next morning. I was lucky Miyako came in early or someone might have caught me handing over her stuffed animal and getting a quick peak on the cheek. It was the first real kiss I had and I didn't blow up.

And that was final push that made me want to show her how I felt about her. I didn't know how to be romantic that wasn't really putting into my mind, but I wanted to try. When a few days pass of trying to think of what I was going to say I finally went to her school. The school day end, but my blue Puff Z wasn't with her friends. I followed them and found out she had leave early to be with Takaaki for the afternoon. I bite back the bitterness in my mouth and made my way to the hospital just as a light drizzle began. When I got there I was stunned when I saw Takaaki and my Miyako walking out of the door under an umbrella. They were laughing and he was holding her waist keeping her close to him, I hoped was just to keep her dry. I ran up to them as the rain seemed to come down harder. "Why?"

"Miyako is he a friend of yours?" Takaaki asked while she looked a bit confused.

"Why?" I asked again trying to control my shaking.

"Boomer, you are going to get wet. You want my umbrella?" she asked holding out the light blue umbrella. I felt my eyes water for the twice time in my life and I told hold of her hand pulling her away with me. "Um…I will back!"

"Don't say that to him." I mumbled while getting us under a store's sun shade.

"Why are you crying, Boomer?" she asked touching my face just like I did with her.

"I love you, Bubbles! I love you as Miyako too and he doesn't deserve you!" I shouted glad no one was around to hear that.

"How? But…Boomer, I…" she stuttered while removing her hand which I quickly grabbed to keep it on my face to remind me, she was still here. She took a deep breath and stood quietly probably trying to process what just happened.

"Boomer, I don't know how you figured out it was me, but you must keep it a secret I beg you."

"I would never tell anyone! I care about you unlike that Takaaki! He didn't even know you were upset." I said while feeling more tears falling, but she brushed them away.

"Boomer, you are too young to know what love it and…I'm sure you are just confused."

"I'm not! I tired to be good like you said and tried to explain my feelings for you to my brothers, but..but-" She kissed my forehead lightly and the rain seemed to roar out as the rain picked up to heavy droplets. Miyako brushed my hair down and smiled while handing me her umbrella.

"Grown up so more and maybe things will work out."

"Miyako, should I take you home?" Takaaki shouted appearing out of nowhere and started walking up to us.

"Yes, I'm almost done." she said looking at him making him stop. She turned back to me and smiled bigger then hugged me. "If you really can stick to those feelings…grow up with them and try winning me again because I just grew up and I tried again; now I got him." Miyako whispered then when to join Takaaki under his umbrella. I watched them walk away and I knew…

That I wanted to grow because of the sun, no that stupid rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why I Love The Sun**

You should know why I love the sun by now; its drives me to get up in the darkness time and its makes me stronger as I grew up. Well, I can't say that was a long time since I'm not really human, now am I. Maybe I am a plant or a fish or maybe a bird…no those grow slowly too. I guess I'm just a Boomer who learned to grow fast in an environment that called for more sunlight. I'm probably no making any sense, am I? Well, good it's easier to go into this with more details anyway.

Being turned down by your crush can be a downer on anyone's pride, but I wasn't actually turned down. She said I needed to grow up with these feelings of mine which I did know would take a long time to do. I'm sure she was hoping I would forget about them, but being someone with little to do and having a small brain for most things, it wouldn't be a task to complete. But, getting home that day was the hardest thing to do, but it helped that a light blue umbrella was in my hand keeping me dry. Being told "I told you so" by my brothers wasn't helping either, but it helped that a light blue umbrella could knock some senses into them. I wasn't going to stay in my bed crying like my brothers said I would. I told myself I would never cry again because I had to be an adult for her at least. But how was I going to do that looking like a kid?

I guess luck was on my side after trying to figure out that question on my own for a couple of days. Brick had tricked Mama to starting work on a chemical to make us older, so we could attack the Powerpuff Girls better; but he mainly did it so we wouldn't have to listen to Mama that much. I could laugh at Brick's idiot ideas, but this one was the smartest thing he had come up with. "Don't think I'm doing this for you." he said when he told me and Butch about it.

"I know." I said knowing very well he would never do something that great for me when it came to my "stupid" crush on our enemy.

"Don't get any ideas." Butch said a few days into the project.

"I know." I said knowing that my mind was already set on what I was going to do with it. When the day finally come I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up too much, since Mama wasn't a good genius as most people would think; but I was hoping my luck was still with me. He handed us each of glass of glowing liquid, one was red with fire like symbol inside, one was green with a wind like symbol inside, and the last one was blue with a lightning like symbol inside. I was the first to drink it and it was sour making me cough a few times before it got all the way down. I didn't feel any different and my brothers didn't look any different; could it have failed? Of course it had to be a fail! Faith already hated me for being who I was; why give me the satisfaction of getting my wish? But, I wasn't going to let that get me down I couldn't let that stop me.

I keep making situations for me to get closer to Miyako like giving back her umbrella or running into her as she was shopping or going into the park whenever I saw her. But, the strange thing was she never pushed me away or told me to stop. She would smile, talk to me, and act like she enjoyed my company. I didn't know if it was because she knew about my feelings for her or it was because she liked me, but it did make me happy…until it would rain. Whenever it was raining Takaaki would appear ruining the moments I had with her and the sun seemed to never shiny like it used to. And it wasn't the only thing that didn't shiny like it used to.

I went early to Miyako's school and stole her away from her friends who where shouting at me to stop. "It's ok guys! I will see you later!" she shouted back to them which caused my heart to skip at beat hearing she was choosing to skip school to be with me. "Boomer, where are you taking me?"

"I just want to walk with you for awhile…without him around." I said mumbling the last part under my breath. She squeezed my hand lightly as I could feel the heat rushing up to my cheeks while I kept my eyes down. It was so strange how shy I became whenever I was right next to her instead of hiding in the shadows. I don't know how, but we ended up at the park that held so many memories in it. She waved at all the little kids who ran by us and it felt like I needed to tell her something. But, how would I go about it? Should I ease it on her by getting her some ice cr-?

"Want some ice cream?" she asked while bending over to smile at me.

"I was…but shouldn't I be…" I stuttered while pointing at the ice cream cart I was looking at. She had already gone to the cart before I could finish what I wanted to say and I was staring at a frozen treat in my hand.

"Don't like cotton candy ice cream?" Miyako asked sitting down licking her maple syrup ice cream. "Oh did you want to buy it?"

"Um well- this is tasty!" I said while taking a huge bite ignoring the brain freeze that hit me. I could have bought the ice cream, but I didn't want to get into how I got the money to get them with her.

"Oh! You ok?" she asked while touching my forehead probably seeing how fast I was eating the cone of ice cream.

I took her hand and asked, "The real question is, are you ok?" She gave me a confused look, so I decided to add more. "You seemed to be so one-faced whenever he's around." I don't really know if that was the right word to use, heck I didn't even know if that was a real word; but it was the best I got. I was expecting for her to deny it flat out but unlike Takaaki, I got all of her expressions.

She smiled softly, "Boomer as you can see the world isn't just black and white and…things don't always turned out the way you plan, so you got to make the most of it."

"I see." I said slowly while squeezing her hand making her giggle. I didn't really understand what she meant for awhile, but it came to me while seating with my brothers on Mama's old couch. I was sure she was saying that she wasn't happy being with rain boy. I mean I hang with my brothers all the time and they are very annoying, but I make the most of it because they are my brothers. Was she just putting up with him since she had had a crush on him from her childhood?

That answer was made clear when I listened in on the girls' conversation who I had figured out were my brothers' counterparts. Miyako kept dodging the pink Puff Z um…Momoko's question and would just laugh off the green Puff Z…I believe, Kaoru's questions. If she couldn't tell them the truth then I knew something was up. But, there wasn't anything that I could possible do. I was small and had limited powers that wouldn't scary Takaaki away, I was too young and little for Miyako to take my feelings seriously, and I didn't know what to do. I wish I could be like those knights in shining armor the pink Puff Z keep talking about that made Miyako agree with her. But, I don't think I could be that since I'm not the hero, I'm the villain who doesn't get the glory or the girl in the end.

But, maybe luck was on my side again because one day Brick enter the house shouting for Butch and me to come out to see him. I was planning on ignoring him, but my curiosity got the best of me when I heard Butch freaking out. I went into the living room and stood stunned having to force my head up look at our big brother. Brick wasn't 10 years old anymore he stood before for us as a 14 year old teenager; a year older than the Puffs Z. "How did you…?" I gasped out while touching him to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"I fell into a huge fire pit after being chased by some angry ladies and boom! I stepped out looking like this and I could do this!" he smirked holding up a fireball that appeared out of nowhere.

"So unfair! I want to be older!" Butch groaned while shaking our older brother making Brick laugh.

"But, how? Mama's drinks didn't work." I stated too shocked to even want to whimper with my green brother.

"That is true." Brick said pushing Butch away from him, but it seemed like an idea popped in his head. "Maybe that weird symbol thing in the drinks was supposed to be the factor that got the thing going."

"So, I have to go in a tornado get grow up?" Butch asked. "Hell yeah! Let's do this!"

"That can't be…" I started, but Brick did have a point and it did make sense. Did becoming older make him smarter? But, even if I knew that new factor I wasn't going to stand outside in the rain for a lightning bolt to hit me; I wouldn't give that rain more power over me. What was lightning made of? Could I create my own way of getting it to work? Does lightning appear without the rain? Ugh all those questions weren't getting me any closer to being older or any closer to winning over Miyako. Butch and Brick could easier being older because wind and fire was around everywhere; but lightning wasn't. I would be stuck at this age with that clue to growing up in my head forever.

However, one day I went into the park to think, I fell asleep on the grass because the sun was shining very brightly today. When I woke up from my nap I felt as if I had grown and when I looked at my hand it seemed larger than it was before. I slowly got up and noticed I was taller that I could actually hit my head on a low branch of a tree that I used to just walk under with ease. "Ow that hurt! How did that branch move? Could it have shrunken or did I…" I started feeling the sudden realization hit me hard. I had grown up; I don't know how, but I was taller, stronger, older…could maybe a lightning bolt have hit me while I was sleeping? I shook my head since there wasn't a cloud in the sky to have done it. The only thing that was up there was the sun, but I didn't have time to think about that I could actually-

"Boomer? Is that you?" Miyako said while I turned my head to see her coming toward me and then stopped with a shocked expression. She was looking up at me instead of looking down and it felt so bizarre that this situation was reversed.

"Yeah, it's me, Miyako…how do I look?" I smiled coming up closer to her almost like my confidence was boosted up.

"I…you..um…how?" she said while backing up and I could have swore I saw a light pink touch her cheeks. I smirked amused at what a little height could go a long way as I took a step towards her. She took another step back and I took a step forward until her back was pressed against the tree and I was just a few inches in front of her.

"Why does it matter?" I asked while bending down seeing her breath hitch and a brighter blush ran cross her face. She looked away mumbling something about me being too close, but I couldn't help getting closer closing the space in between us.

"Boomer!" Miyako gasped while putting her hands on my chest trying to push me away, but I didn't move an inch; I was stronger than her now.

"Remember when you said if I really can stick to these feelings and grow up with them, I could try winning you again?" I asked while her sky blue eyes grew larger and she looked away quickly.

"Y-Yes." she mumbled while I gently took her chin making her look at me and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as her blush turned her whole face red.

"Well, I'm here to take you up on that offer." I whispered while pressing my lips against hers; happy that I got a response in return.

Have you every wondered why the sun always overcome the rain?

* * *

**M.B.: Well, this is funny. I was so tired yesterday when I posted this story that I didn't say it was complete when it was. But, since my bae (ButchTheAwesomeness) and I totally love color ships and hate Takaaki for trying to steal Miyako, I created this chapter for you guys ^^ **

**Oh and the plasma gas in the sun made Boomer older since plasma gas is in lightning too, so still works in my mind.**


End file.
